HF 016
7:04:51 PM Jamaros: Previously, during the middle of a late night thunder storm, you guys decided to split into two groups. 7:05:25 PM Jamaros: One group went with Creed to a cave to the south of the city, where you met with a cleric of Ioun, Mathias. 7:06:34 PM Jamaros: There, you met with Ioun, herself, and got some information Creed wanted...at various costs. 7:07:04 PM Jamaros: The other half of you went with Quill to the Feywild, to meet with his patron, Aurilandur the Winter Queen. 7:07:25 PM Jamaros: There was a surprise meeting with Hank and Rune's new BFF, The Marquis. 7:07:32 PM Jamaros: An even more surprising wedding. 7:07:49 PM Hank: And a surprise hamstering 7:07:51 PM Jamaros: And, hopefully, some protection for Quill. 7:07:59 PM Jamaros: Yes, and a surprise hamstering. 7:08:12 PM Quill: ((Terrible plan #3 never fails.)) 7:09:24 PM Jamaros: So, you are now traveling back to the mortal plain. 7:09:35 PM Jamaros: And now, I need Lyvhyssa to make some rolls. 7:11:01 PM Jamaros: Ok, I am assuming, at this point, you've all changed back into your normal garb. 7:11:07 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa has, as well. 7:11:27 PM Quill: Yep. 7:11:33 PM Jamaros: Ok. 7:12:01 PM Jamaros: So...after the spinning colors you remember from last time, you awaken in darkness. A large open space. Seems to be like you basement. 7:12:43 PM Quill: Ahh, home sweet hellmouth. 7:13:23 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Great. I go to this dim world to fetch a simple mortal, end up married to a meat sack." 7:13:34 PM *** Rune blinks. *** 7:13:44 PM Quill: You say the sweetest things. 7:14:18 PM Rune: Can I call for a group hug? 7:15:24 PM Hank: A group hug and then breakfast, and finding the rest of the group. 7:15:35 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "...what's a group hug?" 7:15:35 PM Rune: Yes. I'll make tea. 7:15:50 PM Jamaros: Can I get perception checks from everyone with darkvision. 7:16:03 PM Rune: Everybody hugging. ... I just think it's warranted because we lived and that was terrifying. 7:16:36 PM Quill: ((19)) 7:16:41 PM Quill: Agreed. 7:17:03 PM Rune: .... wait a minute, this isn't the basement. There's no pentagram. Bother. 7:17:17 PM Quill: ...whose basement are we in? 7:18:25 PM Hank: (can i detect any sense of airflow or wind?) 7:18:29 PM Rune: I don't know. I hear voices. 7:18:51 PM *** Quill looks for a door, or stairs. *** 7:18:55 PM Jamaros: Roll survival, Hank. 7:19:46 PM Hank: (20 ) 7:21:11 PM Jamaros: As you guys walk, you realize this space was more spacious than you even realized...it's like you're underground, somewhere. 7:21:32 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "Stupid spell. So hard to control when you don't know the world well." 7:22:11 PM *** Quill makes Dancing Lights to check out the walls, or the ceiling in greater detail. *** 7:24:03 PM Jamaros: You see you are in a cavern tunnel of some kind. Rocky formations everywhere. 7:24:31 PM Jamaros: A way upwards and a way downwards seem to be the only entrance and exit. 7:24:47 PM Rune: Let's go up. 7:25:14 PM *** Quill nods, and continues on the way. *** 7:25:46 PM Jamaros: As you start to walk, the voices get louder. 7:26:48 PM Hank: (Can I try and make out the voices or what they are saying?) 7:26:57 PM Jamaros: Roll perception. 7:27:05 PM Quill: Yeah, ditto. 7:27:18 PM Hank: (12 ) 7:27:27 PM Quill: ((20)) 7:29:45 PM Hank: So thanks for holding on to me when I was a hamster Rune. 7:30:21 PM Rune: You were adorable. 7:30:22 PM Jamaros: You guys hear a skittering of rock. 7:30:30 PM Rune: ... they sound familiar.... 7:30:33 PM *** Rune hurries. *** 7:30:38 PM Quill: Oh, wait. 7:30:42 PM *** Quill follows Rune! *** 7:30:57 PM *** Hank follows quickly *** 7:31:04 PM Quill: It's Anna and Creed, I think. 7:31:43 PM Jamaros: As you guys round a corner, you do, indeed, see a large suit of armor, a smaller purple tiefling, and a staff with an elven face inside it. 7:32:45 PM *** Quill looks at Lyvhyssa. "Your aim isn't so bad." *** 7:33:12 PM Jamaros: Anna, Creed, you guys see Hank, Rune and two elves you don't know. 7:33:22 PM *** Rune waves! *** 7:33:29 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Rune! ...why are you here?" 7:33:32 PM *** Quill looks at his skin. *** 7:33:41 PM Quill: Oh, god, I forgot. I'm pink now. 7:33:44 PM Rune: Taeral! We're back from the court. 7:33:55 PM Rune: .... not dead. And not hamsters. 7:34:07 PM Hank: And here wherever that is 7:34:09 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...were hamsters an option?" 7:34:22 PM Quill: Auril hamstered Hank for a time. 7:34:27 PM *** Anna is actually at one side of the opening. You may or may not be able to see her there, but she looks like she was readying to clobber whoever came through. She relaxes once she recognizes you all. "How in the worlds did you guys get here?" *** 7:34:56 PM Hank: Yes they were an option apparently bad things if you go in covered in fey stuff only aware of the existence of one 7:35:06 PM Anna: it, internet. 7:35:21 PM Jamaros: A small rock comes out from behind a rock formation, and you guys see a blind, haggard looking young man chucking them at you. "GET BACK, INVADERS!" 7:35:30 PM Creed: "Before that, quiet down everyone, Belza is resting--" 7:35:58 PM Anna: Mattias, they're not invaders. They're visitors. 7:36:13 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...visitors?" 7:36:19 PM Anna: Yes, like us. 7:36:28 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Oh...in that case, who wants a breakfast beetle?" 7:37:07 PM Creed: "Quill." Creed's tail will flick as she approaches him. "Are you alright?" 7:37:18 PM Quill: I'm fine. 7:37:23 PM Quill: Just.... pink now. 7:37:37 PM Creed: "... Why pink?" 7:37:40 PM Anna: Who is tha- Oh, I see. 7:37:56 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "The queen felt it would be best for us to return in disguise." 7:37:57 PM Quill: I'm in disguise. Also married. Meet the missus. 7:38:04 PM Jamaros: Lyv blushes. 7:38:06 PM *** Quill nods toward Lyvhyssa. *** 7:38:19 PM *** Anna nods respectfully. *** 7:38:30 PM Rune: I think we ought to go home. 7:38:30 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "It is entirely for purposes of deterrence." 7:38:33 PM Anna: Congratulations to you both. 7:38:46 PM *** Quill nods. *** 7:38:58 PM | Edited 7:39:27 PM Anna: If it's still raining, I'm not going out in that. 7:38:59 PM Creed: "... Well aside from that I have something to show you all first." Creed points at the intricately designed mural on the wall. 7:39:09 PM *** Quill looks at the Mural. *** 7:39:31 PM Jamaros: Looking around, you guys see endless cave drawings scrawled along the walls. 7:40:25 PM Rune: It's very... complete. 7:40:37 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Not really, just beginning." 7:41:00 PM | Edited 7:41:20 PM Jamaros: Mathias points to one wall that's been painted over. "And I need to start that all over again." 7:41:22 PM Hank: What happened there? 7:41:31 PM Jamaros: You see, at the top of that wall, a symbol of an octopus monster, the same symbol you saw in Sacred Stone Manor. 7:41:44 PM Quill: ((What's the mural of?)) 7:41:45 PM Creed: "What's that about?" 7:42:11 PM Jamaros: The mural seems to depict different symbols and figures, some you recognize, most you don't. 7:42:26 PM Quill: So... what are we looking at? 7:42:29 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "It changed. All of it. Time does that." 7:43:22 PM Hank: Then why put it on the wall in the first place? 7:43:37 PM Rune: ... I'm terribly sorry, but I don't suppose you have any tea? 7:43:47 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Keep track of it. It's all knowledge. I have to keep track of it." 7:43:58 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "OH! I do! I'll get you a cup!" 7:44:23 PM Jamaros: Mathias pulls out a metal pot and a stone cup from a corner. He pours some out and hands it to you, Rune. 7:44:47 PM *** Anna’s eyes wink out, and she shakes her head rapidly until they wink back on. *** 7:44:57 PM *** Rune takes a sip, cautiously. *** 7:44:58 PM Anna: rrrgh. 7:45:03 PM Quill: You okay? 7:45:06 PM *** Creed places a hand on Anna's shoulder *** 7:45:12 PM Creed: "That's twice now, are you sure you're okay?" 7:45:27 PM Anna: I can continue. 7:46:01 PM Creed: "We should probably get you to those twins... they're the only ones I can think of that could probably do something about what's going on with you. I doubt it's just the water." 7:46:26 PM Jamaros: Belza stirs and groans. 7:46:36 PM *** Rune heats up the mug with presti. *** 7:47:36 PM *** Anna tenses for a bit, as Belza makes noise, but calms down momentarily. *** 7:48:42 PM Quill: How long have we been gone? 7:49:53 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "My guess...about six or seven hours." 7:50:18 PM Quill: Hmmm. Okay. Not as long here, then. 7:51:05 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Not to point out the obvious...but how are we gonna get back." 7:51:50 PM Anna: Not sure. I'm certainly in no state to walk, and Belza's in no state to fly. 7:51:53 PM Rune: Walking, I assume. 7:52:20 PM Anna: Oh, wait. I can be a cat, and therefore easier to carry. 7:52:42 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "We are roughly fifty miles from the city. It's miraculous Belza was able to carry us here to begin with." 7:52:58 PM Anna: Indeed. 7:53:10 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I have an idea!" 7:53:26 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Wait...aliens don't arrive for another millennia." 7:53:33 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I have a different idea!" 7:53:41 PM | Edited 7:54:05 PM Anna: Does it involve anything resembling a trash chute? 7:54:10 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "No! Taeral! Let me borrow your face!" 7:54:34 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "What?!?" 7:54:48 PM Quill: ... who's your friend? I like him. 7:55:08 PM Jamaros: Mathias runs up and plants his hand on Taeral's...orb. 7:55:16 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I got this." 7:55:29 PM Jamaros: The orb shifts to show static, and Taeral vanishes. 7:55:51 PM Rune: ... Taeral? 7:55:58 PM Jamaros: When the static clears, you see Esme, in a shop, dressed to head out somewhere. 7:56:02 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "ESSY!" 7:56:18 PM Jamaros: Esme shrieks. "...Mathias? What are you--?" 7:56:36 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I have solicitors! I am sending them to you on the circle!" 7:56:46 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Mathias, I am not even--" 7:57:03 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Thanks! Gotta go now! Can't keep Taeral in limbo!" 7:57:17 PM Jamaros: Esme disappears, Mathias lifts his hand and Taeral comes back. 7:57:24 PM Hank: What was that? 7:57:42 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "How--What--Where--I have so many questions!" 7:57:49 PM | Edited 7:58:20 PM Creed: "Ah, before we leave, I actually do have one more question for Ioun." Creed says to Mathias 7:58:08 PM Hank: Where did you go Taeral? 7:58:27 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I DON'T KNOW! DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" 7:58:28 PM Rune: Are you all right? 7:58:55 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I...yes...feeling better...I think...gonna just repress that with the memories of my mother." 7:59:07 PM Jamaros: Mathias turns to Creed. 7:59:33 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Hurm...alright, but make it snappy. Not sure when Esme's gonna cast the teleportation circle." 7:59:59 PM *** Anna almost nods off again. *** 8:00:13 PM Quill: You should not banish friends to Limbo without warning. 8:00:16 PM Jamaros: Mathias lifts his bandages again to reveal his empty sockets. He closes his eyes, the flaming torches flicker and when he opens them, those same unearthly eyes are back. 8:00:24 PM Creed: "Hello Ioun." 8:00:36 PM Jamaros: Ioun: HELLO LADY THALDI. WHAT DO YOU SEEK? 8:00:54 PM Creed: "Two questions, where's Taeral's body, and how can we put him back into it?" 8:00:54 PM *** Rune yelps. *** 8:01:58 PM Anna: I have thought of a question, as well, if we have time. 8:02:11 PM Jamaros: Ioun: THESE ARE TWO QUESTIONS. THE FIRST SHALL COST YOU THE LOCATION OF SOMETHING YOU VALUE. THE SECOND SHALL COST YOU SOMETHING MUCH MORE. YOU WILL HAVE TO SACRIFICE ALL MEMORIES OF AN ALLY OF YOUR PAST. 8:02:57 PM Jamaros: Taeral (to Rune): "It was just as unsettling the first time." 8:03:13 PM Rune: ... you've done this more than once? 8:03:51 PM Hank: And what is this that is happening Taeral? 8:04:16 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Mathias seems to be channeling a goddess." 8:04:50 PM Creed: Creed turns to Rune. "What was that one ally that was with us when I joined?" 8:05:03 PM Creed: "I unfortunately forgot his name, but he was an ally nonetheless." 8:05:08 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "You mean Coil?" 8:05:12 PM Creed: "That's the one." 8:05:55 PM Jamaros: Ioun: IT IS A VERY SOUR DEAL...BUT I SHALL RELENT GIVEN THE CIRCUMSTANCES. AND WHAT LOCATION SHALL YOU SACRIFICE? 8:06:50 PM Creed: "Hmm... before I say, any information I give is from me, not anyone else, right?" 8:07:12 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YES. IF THEY SEEK TO KNOW, THEY MAY SACRIFICE AS WELL. 8:07:23 PM Creed: "So it's kept separate, is what I mean." 8:07:57 PM Creed: "I'd like to offer up the location of the green egg." 8:08:14 PM Jamaros: Ioun cocks her head at you. 8:08:26 PM Creed: "It's kept with the Marquis." 8:08:35 PM | Edited 8:08:56 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU ARE AWARE, YOU CAN NEVER KNOW WHERE IT IS, THEN? EVEN ONCE YOU HAVE IT. 8:09:08 PM Creed: "If it's in front of my eyes, would it appear as if it were never there?" 8:09:58 PM Jamaros: Ioun: NO, YOU WOULD SEE IT. BUT, ONCE YOU DIDN'T SEE IT, YOU WOULD INSTANTLY FORGET WHERE IT WAS AGAIN. YOU WOULD FORGET EVEN RETRIEVING IT. 8:10:20 PM Creed: "Well it's not for me to keep anyway. It's Hanks." 8:10:39 PM Jamaros: Ioun turns to Hank. 8:11:00 PM Jamaros: Ioun: VERY WELL. IF YOU ARE SURE. 8:11:25 PM Creed: "Hmm...” 8:11:28 PM Rune: It doesn't sound like a good idea to me. 8:11:58 PM Creed: "Wait. I know what to do." 8:12:09 PM Creed: "I offer up knowledge of this place." 8:12:22 PM Hank: If we are asking questions can I know what would happen if I fulfill my deal with the marquis? 8:12:29 PM Creed: "I have all the information I already have ever needed, and I won't be risking any more knowledge after this." 8:12:47 PM Jamaros: Ioun: ...VERY WELL. THIS NEW DEAL IS ACCEPTABLE. 8:13:09 PM Jamaros: Ioun turns to Hank and Anna: JUST A MOMENT, PLEASE. 8:13:20 PM Anna: Take your time. 8:13:24 PM Hank: Sure take your time 8:13:39 PM Jamaros: Ioun walks over and whispers into Creed's ear, and, suddenly, a voice that was reverberating from all around the room, has gone silent to all but Creed. 8:15:24 PM *** Rune checks on Belza. *** 8:15:39 PM Rune: Are you all right? You're an amazing flyer. 8:15:52 PM Jamaros: ((I assume that was in infernal)) 8:16:00 PM *** Rune repeats it in infernal. *** 8:16:40 PM *** Rune starts presti-ing her dry, beginning with her wings. *** 8:17:04 PM Jamaros: Belza rises to her feet, uneasily. 8:19:19 PM *** Quill glances at Lyv. "You don't speak Infernal, do you?" *** 8:19:33 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "No. Never come up before." 8:19:45 PM Quill: Fair enough. 8:20:00 PM Jamaros: Ioun steps back and turns to Anna, expectantly. 8:20:19 PM Anna: My question is as follows: Who, if anyone, from my previous self's past, will cause trouble for anyone in this room? Cavern. Cave-room? 8:20:49 PM Creed: "We're in a cavern?" 8:21:47 PM Jamaros: Ioun: TROUBLE IS A VAGUE TERM. FOR A BLANKET ANSWER, YOU SHALL HAVE TO GIVE UP AN ENTIRE REALM OF KNOWLEDGE. WOULD YOU RATHER SOMETHING MORE SPECIFIC? 8:22:45 PM | Edited 8:23:09 PM Anna: Hm. Perhaps anyone who will put them in bodily, spiritual, or mental harm will do. 8:23:00 PM *** Quill frowns. *** 8:23:26 PM Jamaros: Ioun pauses to think for a moment. 8:23:43 PM Anna: If you would advise narrowing the field further, feel free to tell me. 8:23:57 PM Creed: "Quill, Rune, Hank, and Taeral." 8:24:10 PM Creed: "I know where Taeral's body is." 8:24:14 PM | Edited 8:24:31 PM Creed: "But you aren't going to like it." 8:24:29 PM Quill: That wasn't statistically likely anyway. 8:24:31 PM Rune: I thought it might be easier to just make a new one. 8:24:50 PM Jamaros: Ioun: I CAN TELL YOU OF ONE WHO MAY TRY. FOR IT, YOU MUST SACRIFICE A MEMORY OF ONE YOU FOUGHT ALONGSIDE. NOT COIL. ONE FROM MUCH BEFORE. 8:25:08 PM Creed: "Huh? Who's Coil?" 8:25:15 PM *** Quill shivers. *** 8:25:20 PM Rune: Someone you already gave up. 8:25:58 PM Creed: "How can I give up someone I don't know?" 8:26:28 PM Quill: ((Oh, btw, I've decided to retire Quill and start playing Coil again full time. For shenanigans sake.)) 8:26:36 PM Creed: ((lmao)) 8:26:50 PM Creed: (( there goes our way into the feywild then )) 8:26:51 PM Jamaros: ((lol)) 8:26:58 PM Rune: Exactly. 8:27:19 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow at Rune before shrugging it off. 8:27:30 PM Creed: "Taeral, your body is in the Feywild." 8:27:56 PM Quill: We were just there! 8:28:09 PM Rune: I don't think we should go back. 8:28:13 PM Creed: "The green egg is there with the Marquis as well." 8:28:44 PM *** Rune keeps magicking at Belza. *** 8:28:51 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "We are not going back, now. Not after everything I gave up." 8:29:03 PM Rune: What did you give up? 8:29:13 PM Anna: I think I know who you're talking about. He helped prevent my personality from being entirely one-sided. I'm not sure I would sacrifice that, if it will alter my psyche. 8:29:59 PM Jamaros: Ioun: THERE IS A CHANCE IT WILL. THE SACRIFICES ARE POWERFUL. YOU MAY GIVE UP ANYONE FROM THAT WAR, IF YOU DESIRE, BUT, THE CONSEQUENCES CAN BE UNPREDICTABLE. 8:30:35 PM *** Anna nods off again for a bit. "zztch" *** 8:30:35 PM Quill: I don't think it's worth it. 8:30:43 PM Rune: When I'm a better wizard I'll know all kinds of things. I'll be sure to light a candle to you, though. 8:31:35 PM Jamaros: Ioun: I BELIEVE I SHALL COME BACK TO YOU. 8:32:09 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:33:29 PM Anna: Hrm, I think I shall give up the memory of Tovie Belarus. The first human I saw bisected. this is acceptable 8:33:43 PM *** Quill frowns. *** 8:33:52 PM Jamaros: Ioun stops and turns back to you, Anna. THIS IS ACCEPTABLE. 8:34:09 PM Jamaros: Ioun leans forward and whispers towards your ear. 8:37:50 PM Jamaros: Ioun leans out again. She turns to Hank. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I DEAL? 8:38:34 PM *** Anna looks even more tired than she already did. *** 8:38:36 PM | Edited 8:39:03 PM Hank: You give answers and someone seems to forget what they offer in return? 8:39:12 PM Jamaros: Ioun: TO GAIN KNOWLEDGE, YOU MUST SACRIFICE KNOWLEDGE. AND ONCE LOST, THE SACRIFICE CAN NEVER BE REGAINED. 8:39:22 PM Quill: Doesn't seem like a good deal. 8:39:27 PM Quill: You don't end up any smarter. 8:39:35 PM Quill: Possibly even less so. 8:39:38 PM Jamaros: Ioun: NO. THAT IS THE POINT. 8:39:56 PM Quill: Quick and easy is harmful? I get that. 8:40:13 PM Rune: There are other ways to sacrifice for knowledge, like taking time and effort. Well that's the usual way, anyway. 8:40:32 PM Hank: I want to know what happens if I fulfill the deal with the marquis and the best way to avoid that? 8:41:02 PM Jamaros: Ioun: THIS IS DIFFICULT TO ANSWER. YOU ARE INDEBTED TO A BEING...WHO IS HARD TO PREDICT. 8:41:58 PM Jamaros: Ioun: TO GAIN THIS ANSWER, YOU MUST GIVE UP KNOWLEDGE OF CONSEQUENCE FROM YOUR YOUTH. YOU MUST SURRENDER KNOWING THAT FIRE BURNS, OR KNIVES CUT. SOMETHING YOU HAD TO LEARN FIRSTHAND WAS DANGEROUS. 8:43:21 PM Hank: And never be able to relearn that lesson? 8:43:29 PM Jamaros: Ioun: CORRECT. 8:43:33 PM Quill: That seems like an exceedingly bad idea, hank. 8:43:49 PM | Edited 8:44:10 PM Quill: Best stop now while you remember why it's a bad idea. 8:44:17 PM Hank: And how else will I know what to do with the deal that might be even worse? 8:44:32 PM Rune: We'll figure something out. 8:45:08 PM Quill: There are other ways that don't include willingly sacrificing part of who you are. 8:45:19 PM Quill: If you want brain damage, there are other ways. 8:46:01 PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU MUST CHOOSE QUICKLY. ESMERALDA RAVENSGARD WILL BE CASTING HER SPELL SOON. 8:46:05 PM Hank: But this way we would know immediately before we run into William without a plan 8:46:26 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Hank, remember what happened when you last ignored the advice of others?" 8:46:32 PM Anna: Ultimately, it is your decision. 8:46:36 PM Rune: I don't think you should, either, honestly. 8:46:43 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Rune and Quill are right, we can figure this out for ourselves." 8:47:11 PM Hank: Fine I have no question to ask then 8:47:38 PM Jamaros: Ioun nods. And then, BWOOSH! 8:47:40 PM Rune: We do appreciate your help, though. 8:47:52 PM Jamaros: A beam of light shoots up from behind a series of rocks. 8:47:58 PM Hank: We need to come up with a plan soon though 8:48:06 PM Jamaros: Ioun: THAT IS YOUR WAY HOME. I SUGGEST YOU TAKE IT NOW. 8:48:14 PM Quill: Thank you. 8:48:36 PM Quill: Hey, Rune. Do you know a Silence spell? 8:48:44 PM *** Anna strides over to the beam, noticeably slower than before. *** 8:48:44 PM Jamaros: Ioun nods at Quill. 8:49:15 PM Rune: Nope. 8:49:27 PM *** Rune goes into the light! *** 8:49:35 PM Creed: Creed places her hand on Anna's back, helping her to the beam. 8:49:36 PM Jamaros: Belza follows 8:49:48 PM *** Hank follows as well *** 8:50:02 PM Jamaros: I assume you all walk through. 8:50:16 PM Jamaros: And, as you do...you find yourselves piled into a very small space. 8:50:33 PM Jamaros: Only about 15 by 15 square feet and full of boxes. 8:50:34 PM *** Anna creaks, probably somewhere in the middle. *** 8:51:10 PM Jamaros: The light fades and you all see a) Esmerelda, in travelers' garb with her shield-sister on her one good arm. 8:51:14 PM Rune: ... I just want to go home and have a decent blessed cup of tea, WHY IS THAT SO BLESSED DIFFICULT. 8:51:26 PM Jamaros: And b) a teleportation circle on the floor 8:51:28 PM Rune: ... oh, hullo, Esme. 8:51:45 PM Anna: Hello. 8:51:46 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Hi...can we please leave...you're in my ribs." 8:51:49 PM Anna: Tired. 8:51:59 PM Anna: Should not be tired. 8:52:27 PM Rune: Yes. We had better go to the Twins, I suppose. 8:52:32 PM *** Rune looks for a door. *** 8:52:42 PM Jamaros: Esme: "No, you shouldn't. It's, like, eight in the morning. Didn't you sleep?" 8:53:24 PM Anna: Nope, but that usually doesn't matter. I say it's the rain. 8:53:37 PM Jamaros: Esme opens a door behind her and you all fall out, Marx Brothers' style, into a store. 8:54:11 PM Creed: "Oof." 8:54:11 PM Rune: We'll go to the Twins. 8:54:28 PM Rune: And I've got a Floating Disk spell if you'd like to sit on the way. 8:54:39 PM Rune: ... ouch. 8:54:46 PM *** Rune falls on her elbow. :( *** 8:55:02 PM Jamaros: Right on the funny bone. That shit hurts, man. 8:55:09 PM Jamaros: :) 8:55:14 PM Hank: Ow... We could also pick up the carriage depending on if the prison is on the way 8:55:24 PM Quill: CAn you cat up, Anna? Maybe being organic will make you feel better anyway. 8:55:35 PM Quill: And we can carry you that way. 8:55:40 PM Anna: Excellent idea. 8:55:46 PM Jamaros: Looking around, you guys see...Tiprus in the store. Along with a human woman you assume to be a clerk. 8:56:03 PM *** Anna is now a tiny black kitten with a floofity little tail. *** 8:56:08 PM Jamaros: Tiprus runs over and hugs Belza. 8:56:14 PM Anna: Miu! 8:56:18 PM *** Quill picks up Anna. *** 8:57:13 PM *** Anna makes that little "murr!" noise cats sometimes make when surprised. *** 8:57:22 PM Rune: Tiprus! 8:57:29 PM *** Rune beams. *** 8:57:32 PM Jamaros: Esme points to Tiprus: "This belongs to you, right?" 8:57:47 PM Rune: She, and she's a person. 8:57:48 PM Jamaros: Tiprus hugs Rune, now. 8:57:52 PM *** Rune hugs her back. *** 8:58:02 PM Jamaros: Tiprus then tries to pull Creed into this too. 8:58:16 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Sorry. She. I meant she is staying with you, right?" 8:58:22 PM Rune: Yes, she is. 8:58:28 PM Jamaros: Esme: "My sister caught me up." 8:58:37 PM Jamaros: The gem on her shield glows slightly. 8:59:04 PM Rune: Oh, thank you, Cime. Ms. Ravensgard. ... I don't know the proper form of address at all, sorry. 8:59:15 PM Quill: ((This just in, Robot Druid now looks like my RL cat.)) 8:59:19 PM Anna: Mrrw? 8:59:21 PM *** Creed stews in the hug *** 8:59:39 PM Rune: ((I demand pics!)) 8:59:41 PM *** Anna may or may not be quite compressed. *** 9:00:02 PM Creed: (( pics or it didn't happen! )) 9:00:09 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I get a strange call from a friend from college...and somehow I knew you guys had to be involved." 9:00:24 PM Rune: He was rather strange. And his tea wasn't good. 9:00:44 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "He lives in a cave. I don't know what you were expecting." 9:00:47 PM *** Anna is attempting to squirm towards air. *** 9:00:48 PM Creed: "He also gave up on divination magic, apparently." 9:00:55 PM Rune: ... but it was kind of him to give me some, and it was better than nothing. 9:01:09 PM Rune: I don't know, some of the Drow mold teas are very good. 9:01:39 PM *** Quill will take Anna and perch her on his shoulder. *** 9:01:55 PM | Edited 9:02:28 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Look, we--I have to catch an airship in a few hours. How about we go get some breakfast somewhere, real quick, and say our last goodbyes for a while?" 9:02:18 PM Quill: ... I am rather starving. We didn't eat at all in the Feywild. 9:02:23 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:02:35 PM Jamaros: Esme: "...the Feywild? ...you know what, tell me over breakfast." 9:02:43 PM Creed: "You have much to hear, then." 9:03:02 PM *** Anna perches on Rune's shoulder and licks a paw. *** 9:03:03 PM Jamaros: So, you guys all head out? 9:03:58 PM Creed: (( I assume so )) 9:04:06 PM Quill: ((Yar.)) 9:04:13 PM *** Rune does. *** 9:04:28 PM *** Rune pets Anna a bit. *** 9:04:51 PM *** Hank will make a rough blindfold *** 9:05:01 PM *** Anna does that closed-eye look that cats do when they're being pet. *** 9:05:10 PM Hank: Someone warn me if they see William at all please 9:05:17 PM Jamaros: Ok, you all take the carriage, I assume, which is parked outside. The Erinyes fly, although Belza looks a bit iffy, and Esme rides a white horse. 9:05:32 PM Jamaros: Is Hank driving, or is someone else? 9:05:48 PM *** Rune does not want to drive. *** 9:05:48 PM Hank: Someone else 9:06:06 PM *** Anna is cat. *** 9:06:09 PM Jamaros: Ok, Creed or Quill then, one of you pick. 9:06:12 PM Anna: Miu! 9:06:17 PM Quill: I'll give it a shot. 9:06:28 PM Jamaros: Ok, Quill, roll me animal handling. 9:06:49 PM Creed: nice. 9:06:50 PM Quill: ((Hey, not bad.)) 9:06:51 PM *** Hank will wear the blindfold in the carriage *** 9:07:10 PM Jamaros: The horse take to you rather well, and you all ride into the second ring of the city. 9:07:11 PM *** Creed looks at Hank, confused *** 9:07:14 PM Creed: "Why the blindfold?" 9:07:34 PM *** Rune cuddles Anna a bit. *** 9:08:08 PM *** Anna is quite floofity. *** 9:08:13 PM Quill: ((I guess Quill handed Anna-cat off.)) 9:08:22 PM Hank: To avoid accidentally seeing William. 9:08:39 PM *** Rune is sharing the kitty with Quill. *** 9:09:43 PM Jamaros: Eventually, Esme stops you guys at a seemingly small looking tavern-ish place. A sign above the door has an image of a Wizard's Hat and reads "The Magician's Port of Call" 9:10:47 PM Jamaros: As you guys go in you find a number of tieflings and dragonborn, mostly, but also several humans and elves, all of whom seem to be in some form of magician's robes. 9:11:23 PM *** Hank has taken the blindfold off *** 9:12:00 PM Anna: no 9:12:10 PM Jamaros: You sit at a table, Esme orders for you. "Trust me," she says, "I know what to get", and the food, a near-feast of food appears before you. 9:12:19 PM Rune: Oh, gosh. 9:12:23 PM *** Rune needs TEA. *** 9:12:43 PM Jamaros: There is a massive pot of tea right in front of Rune. 9:13:01 PM *** Rune takes some! *** 9:13:49 PM *** Quill takes some tea and some meat. *** 9:14:05 PM Jamaros: It is all exceedingly delicious. 9:14:09 PM *** Quill keeps catching glances at his pinkish hands. *** 9:14:19 PM | Edited 9:14:39 PM Quill: Ugh. This will not do. 9:14:40 PM *** Anna will snag a bit of meat, if any comes within swiping distance. *** 9:14:57 PM Rune: You look very pink. 9:15:08 PM *** Rune feeds Anna bacon. *** 9:15:22 PM *** Anna is happy kitty. *** 9:15:41 PM *** Quill looks closer at a ring on his finger. *** 9:15:48 PM *** Anna shares with Rune's familiar, if they are present. *** 9:16:24 PM Jamaros: Rune's familiar is there. He has begun attacking one of the hams. 9:17:13 PM *** Rune eats some food too! *** 9:17:34 PM Jamaros: Esme: "So...feywild?" 9:18:47 PM Quill: There's a Fae after me. So I had to have a conversation with the Queen of the Winter Court. 9:18:53 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:19:30 PM Anna: Be back soon. Assume Anna is busy eating bacon and listening to happenings. 9:20:10 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Oh...ok then." 9:20:23 PM Rune: We lived. 9:20:30 PM Jamaros: Esme: "That's good." 9:20:31 PM Rune: Oh, and he got married. 9:20:38 PM Quill: I got married and got disguised as a temporary solution. We need something more long-term, though. 9:20:43 PM Jamaros: Esme: "WHAAAAAAA--" 9:20:53 PM *** Rune gestures to Lyv. *** 9:21:06 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "It is for entirely non-romantic reasons, I assure you." 9:21:17 PM Rune: I think you're a lovely couple. 9:21:21 PM Jamaros: Esme: "...you did look different." 9:21:38 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "We shall not be sharing a bed." 9:21:58 PM Hank: Better option than being in service to the marquis at least 9:22:13 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Marquis of the Autumn Court?" 9:22:16 PM Quill: She likes to remind me that I'm a repulsive meat-sack. 9:22:43 PM Creed: "The Marquis has one, Esme." 9:23:04 PM Rune: Creed has an extra bed now. 9:23:09 PM Jamaros: Esme: "...one?" 9:23:20 PM Creed: "Power." 9:23:33 PM Rune: An egg, she thinks. 9:23:33 PM Creed: "She has the green one." 9:23:41 PM Creed: "No, I don't think. I know." 9:23:43 PM Jamaros: ((He)) 9:23:44 PM Hank: I may have unwisely made a deal with the marquis in what seemed to be a life or death situation. 9:23:53 PM Rune: You think you know. 9:23:56 PM Creed: (( didn't know if male or female sorry :0 )) 9:24:03 PM Jamaros: ((s'ok)) 9:24:12 PM Creed: "I'm sure the goddess of knowledge wouldn't put false knowledge in my head, thank you." 9:24:30 PM Jamaros: Cime shoots out of the shield that was on the table. 9:24:41 PM Creed: "Oh, there she is. Hi Cime." 9:24:42 PM Jamaros: Cime: "My Gods, what happened since yesterday?!?" 9:24:54 PM Hank: A lot 9:24:58 PM Creed: "They went to see the feywilds while I went to see Ioun." 9:25:04 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Can't you people spend a minute or two not doing this stuff?!?" 9:25:09 PM Creed: "Nope." 9:25:15 PM Quill: Waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy too much. 9:25:23 PM Jamaros: Esme just chuckles. 9:25:23 PM Hank: Apparently not 9:25:28 PM Quill: .... I'm going to start insisting that we do. 9:25:41 PM | Edited 9:26:03 PM Creed: "I'm not going to be dealing with fey, so I went to go deal with a Goddess." 9:26:02 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Well, naturally." 9:26:10 PM Hank: I didn't aim to make a deal with a fey 9:26:22 PM Jamaros: Esme: "What was the deal?" 9:26:27 PM Creed: "My point isn't actually making deals with fey. It's just interacting with them." 9:26:35 PM Quill: We can't keep running at this pace, though. 9:26:49 PM Creed: "No offense." She motions towards the fey in the room. 9:27:06 PM Rune: I don't think it's really possible to just not deal with it when one is hunting you. 9:27:13 PM Jamaros: Lyv shrugs. 9:27:45 PM Hank: The deal was to say a word to William next time I see him 9:27:53 PM Jamaros: Esme: "What word?" 9:28:28 PM Hank: Not saying it around me in case he is scrying at the time 9:28:39 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Fair enough." 9:28:56 PM Quill: Can you say it in another language? 9:29:03 PM Quill: I mean, to William. 9:29:55 PM Hank: The deal was next time you see William tell him "blank" that is all he needs to know 9:30:10 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:30:42 PM Hank: I can leave the table for a minute if you want rune to tell you all the word 9:30:49 PM Creed: "That would help." 9:31:02 PM Jamaros: Esme: "If you made the deal, it doesn't matter if she says it." 9:31:24 PM Jamaros: Esme: "That's how these deals work. They're very precise." 9:31:35 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Well...you would know, wouldn't you?" 9:31:49 PM Anna: Mrow. 9:31:55 PM Jamaros: Esme flinches a little, like she was just slapped. 9:32:02 PM Rune: How would Esme know? 9:32:04 PM Creed: "Sounds like there's a story behind that." 9:33:01 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Hmph, that's how Esme got where she is. All the power in the world, but no, you had to go--" 9:33:27 PM Jamaros: Esme slams her one good hand down on the shield, evaporating the Cime hologram. 9:33:43 PM *** Creed narrows her eyes *** 9:33:56 PM Rune: That seemed unduly harsh. 9:34:12 PM *** Anna looks concerned. *** 9:34:39 PM Jamaros: Esme straps the shield to her back and lays her share of the gold on the table. 9:34:49 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I have an airship to catch." 9:35:00 PM Jamaros: Esme: "It was nice talking to you again." 9:35:22 PM Rune: All right. Thank you for lunch, and for rescuing Tiprus. 9:35:28 PM Rune: We really appreciate it. 9:35:36 PM *** Anna waves with a paw, which is fairly difficult. *** 9:35:44 PM Jamaros: Esme waves back. 9:35:51 PM *** Quill waves. *** 9:36:04 PM Jamaros: Esme: "We stopped by the Twins already. But tell them I said goodbye." 9:36:20 PM Hank: We will 9:36:32 PM *** Quill looks back at the ring on his finger, and slips it off. *** 9:37:10 PM Rune: Right. Let's go there first. Then we should hit that tails place. 9:37:26 PM | Edited 9:37:48 PM Jamaros: As you slip off the ring, suddenly, you're drow again. 9:37:36 PM Quill: Ahhhhh, good. 9:37:40 PM | Edited 9:38:00 PM Quill: That is much better. 9:37:48 PM *** Quill puts the ring back on. *** 9:37:52 PM Rune: ... you should probably use the disguise though.... 9:37:59 PM Quill: I will. 9:38:07 PM Quill: I feel a lot better about it now. 9:38:36 PM Jamaros: Esme has left, btw. 9:39:21 PM Jamaros: ((One sec, I need to move)) 9:39:56 PM Rune: Good. You're much handsomer as a Drow, I think. 9:40:41 PM Quill: I'm me as a Drow. 9:40:56 PM Jamaros: ((Back)) 9:41:18 PM Rune: That's probably why. 9:41:28 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "We should remain disguised, if that's what our queen wants." 9:42:06 PM Quill: I don't relish getting killed by a Fae psychopath. I would rather like to find a way to deal with him, though. 9:42:32 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "News of the wedding is probably being spread throughout as much of this world as we can reach. Hopefully, he will assume you stayed with me in the court to have many fey babies, and did not come back here." 9:43:08 PM Rune: Do you want many fey babies? 9:43:15 PM *** Anna harrumphs in agreement at Quill's statement. *** 9:43:24 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "That is what marriage is for, yes?" 9:43:55 PM Rune: It doesn't have to be. Some people just like companionship. 9:44:10 PM Rune: And nobles use it for political alliances. 9:44:58 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Where I come from, companionship does not require such rituals. Marriage is to specifically create ideal mating situations, or to build a royal line." 9:45:08 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Or...sometimes to settle a bet." 9:45:31 PM Rune: Well, sometimes it's seen as a way to cement that kind of companionship. 9:45:54 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Oh...OH!" 9:47:10 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Well...you need to be married first?" 9:47:24 PM Rune: No. 9:47:31 PM Rune: You just can marry. 9:47:58 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "...I do not understand. If you can do all the same stuff while unmarried...what's the point?" 9:48:28 PM *** Anna continues sitting on Rune's shoulder. She glances around, occasionally. *** 9:49:06 PM Rune: It's a way to publically show your commitment. 9:49:11 PM Rune: And there's some legal benefits. 9:49:22 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:49:56 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Oh...legal benefits?" 9:50:11 PM Anna: Mew. 9:50:13 PM Quill: Depending on the local government, yes. 9:50:21 PM Quill: Also it can be religious. 9:50:51 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Oh...now that makes sense. You should do what your Gods want." 9:51:51 PM *** Rune shrugs. *** 9:51:57 PM Rune: It doesn't have to be. 9:52:09 PM Rune: It's usually just demonstrating commitment. Let's go to the Twins, shall we? 9:52:44 PM Anna: Mii! 9:53:47 PM Jamaros: Ok, so you all pay about ten gold each for the meal (covering for the Erinyes who try and pay with obsidian...which does not go over well), and head for the twins. 9:54:24 PM *** Hank puts the blindfold back on *** 9:54:29 PM Quill: Indeed! 9:54:49 PM *** Anna will give you her gold when she has pockets again. *** 9:55:14 PM Jamaros: Quill, give me another animal handling check, at advantage. 9:56:09 PM Quill: ((I AM THE HORSE WHISPERER)) 9:56:16 PM Jamaros: They listen immediately and within moments, you're at the Twins. 9:56:30 PM Jamaros: They almost like you more than Hank now. 9:57:08 PM Jamaros: So, you approach the Twins, and you see an airship taking off above them (probably Esme's). 9:58:35 PM *** Anna looks at it, swishing her tail as she does so. *** 9:58:49 PM Jamaros: So, someone going up to knock? 9:59:11 PM *** Rune does. *** 9:59:39 PM Jamaros: As you do, Belkar opens the door, very well dressed, a mug of steaming something in his hand. 9:59:52 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Ah...you're all back then." 10:00:03 PM Anna: Miu. 10:00:36 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "How may I assist you? None of my potions failed, did they?" 10:00:49 PM Rune: No. 10:00:55 PM Rune: Anna needs help, she's... ill. 10:01:13 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Ah...you need my sister." 10:01:21 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Please, come in." 10:02:27 PM *** Quill goes in. *** 10:02:49 PM *** Anna leaps down from Rune's shoulder and trots in. *** 10:02:58 PM *** Rune follows. *** 10:03:00 PM Jamaros: As you enter, you see some sparks flying out from behind a curtained off section where Belkiss's station is. 10:03:22 PM *** Hank will follow and take off the blindfold *** 10:03:43 PM Jamaros: Belkar looks at Hank "...interesting way to get about." 10:03:48 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Sister!" 10:03:53 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "What?!?" 10:04:05 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Annabel is here. She said she needs you." 10:04:35 PM Jamaros: The sparks stop. You hear a CLANG and an "OW, DAMMIT" before you see Belkiss come running out. 10:04:40 PM Hank: It is working so far 10:04:53 PM *** Anna finds a spot with enough space to transform, and does so. *** 10:05:33 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "...Hi...Where's Anna?" 10:05:36 PM Quill: He's in martial arts training, you know how it is. 10:06:17 PM Jamaros: ((Did skype crap itself, again?)) 10:06:25 PM Jamaros: ((Yep, dammit)) 10:06:35 PM Anna: immediately starts falling, beeping four times before catching herself. 10:06:44 PM Rune: He had to fight as a hamster before. It was adorable. 10:06:54 PM Jamaros: Belkiss runs up and catches Anna. 10:07:05 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "Wow...you are not doing well." 10:07:14 PM Rune: She's sick. I hope you can help. 10:07:20 PM Anna: Could be worse. 10:07:34 PM Anna: Was just a head once. 10:07:38 PM Jamaros: Belkiss leads Anna into the back area from before. 10:08:24 PM *** Anna goes along, noticeably slow. *** 10:09:04 PM Rune: Do you want me to go with you? Or Taeral, maybe? 10:09:25 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "She was fine on her own, before. I think she's got this." 10:10:03 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "After this, maybe we can go shopping. It would seem we have several new guests in need of...something other than armor." 10:11:03 PM Hank: Probably a good idea. 10:11:21 PM Rune: Oh, and Lyv, now, too. Yes. ... can I call you Lyv? 10:12:02 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "Yes. You've all never pronounced my name properly before. Lyv seems better for your linguistic capabilities." 10:12:46 PM Jamaros: Belza at this point turns to Creed. 10:12:59 PM *** Rune says something in an unfamiliar language! *** 10:13:53 PM Jamaros: Lyv looks curiously at Rune. 10:16:09 PM *** Quill finds a chair and sits down. *** 10:16:30 PM Jamaros: Belza walks off to a corner of the room. 10:16:46 PM Jamaros: Lyv looks over at Quill. 10:16:57 PM Jamaros: Belkar is smiling at everyone. 10:17:47 PM Quill: so you're looking rather dapper. Got a date? 10:18:39 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "No...I just believe in presenting oneself in the best possible way." 10:19:46 PM Jamaros: Belza comes back. 10:20:49 PM | Removed 10:21:44 PM Hank: This message has been removed. 10:21:04 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "...I do not know." 10:21:16 PM Hank: (sorry read wrong) 10:22:33 PM Jamaros: Belza walks off again. 10:22:50 PM Jamaros: ((Too many Bels)) 10:26:18 PM Hank: so why did queen Auril recognize the symbol on my badge? 10:26:33 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "What symbol is this?" 10:26:34 PM Rune: ... good question, what is on the badge? 10:26:56 PM Hank: I will show my badge 10:27:50 PM | Edited 10:32:55 PM Hank: It is the symbol on the guards’ badges I don't know what it represents except Auril said it was her mother’s symbol 10:28:02 PM Quill: Titania. 10:28:29 PM Jamaros: The badge's symbol looks like Havenfall from above, a series of circles with different districts highlighted. 10:28:39 PM Jamaros: Belkar adjusts his glasses and looks closer. 10:29:15 PM Jamaros: Belkar: Well, that is interesting." 10:29:35 PM Quill: Don't leave us in suspense. 10:29:59 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Here, look at these roads, they're a little wider and darker than the others." 10:30:20 PM Jamaros: He takes out a pen and draws on the medal. "And, when you highlight them, like so." 10:30:52 PM Jamaros: As he finishes, you see a four-point diamond with an x inside, the symbol you saw on the wall in the Winter Court to represent Titania. 10:31:07 PM Rune: ... interesting. 10:31:26 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Hold on one second." 10:32:50 PM Jamaros: Belkar wanders off and comes back with a large, dusty book. 10:33:05 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Let's see here." 10:33:32 PM Jamaros: As he flips through, you see a series of different symbols and medals used throughout Havenfall. 10:34:41 PM Rune: Hmm. 10:35:05 PM Rune: After this we should take Belza and Lyv and Tiprus shopping. 10:35:08 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "It would appear that this, while the most recent symbol of the Guard was not the first." 10:35:27 PM Hank: When did it change? 10:35:39 PM Rune: And did they say who wanted it different? 10:36:49 PM Hank: and was the previous symbol similar in design? 10:37:19 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "The previous symbol was quite different. It apparently used a bird symbol from the human alliance in the war." 10:37:44 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "But the new symbol came in with the new Captain...about...80 years prior." 10:38:19 PM Hank: ...Of course it did 10:39:11 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "...did...did I say something wrong?" 10:39:30 PM Quill: No, not at all. 10:39:39 PM Hank: no you didn't 10:41:17 PM Hank: Is the captain the one who made the design change? 10:41:39 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Doesn't say. Just that the change came about around that time." 10:42:04 PM Rune: She couldn't be her, I assume. 10:42:11 PM Rune: So she must.... serve her or something. 10:42:54 PM Quill: Could be. 10:45:00 PM Rune: ... I hope Anna is all right. 10:47:15 PM *** Quill nods. "Me too." *** 10:47:36 PM Quill: .... we need to go out and do something fun. Or at least relaxing. 10:48:27 PM Rune: Yes. Swimming? Or... something like that, maybe? Lyv, what hobbies do you have? 10:48:45 PM Hank: Wait so does that mean I worship Titania? 10:49:04 PM Jamaros: Belkar: "Well, if you draw power from this...yes, basically." 10:49:16 PM Jamaros: Lyv: "I enjoy archery." 10:49:58 PM *** Anna makes her way out of the curtained-off section. *** 10:50:25 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "All done." 10:50:50 PM Jamaros: Belkiss: "She's a bit overdue for some real fixing in there, so I'll let you know when I get some fresh parts in." 10:51:04 PM Quill: You all right, Anna? 10:51:38 PM Rune: Are you feeling better? 10:51:54 PM Anna: As "all right" as I can be, at this point. 10:52:08 PM Anna: But yes. I feel a great deal better. 10:52:14 PM *** Creed reenters *** 10:52:14 PM Jamaros: Belza returns. 10:52:29 PM Jamaros: Tiprus and Belza exchange looks for a while. 10:53:00 PM Rune: Good. We need to go shopping, but if you want to go home and rest we could stop there. Or you could kitten up and someone could carry you. 10:53:49 PM Anna: Before we proceed further, I have something to discuss with you all. Regarding my question for Ioun. 10:54:36 PM Creed: "Hm?" 10:54:36 PM Quill: ((ONE OF YOU WILL BETRAY ME)) 10:54:49 PM Creed: (( oh my )) 10:55:14 PM Anna: TURNS OUT I WAS GARGAUTH, ALL ALONG! jkjk. :P 10:56:22 PM Creed: (( turns out rune was asmodeus all along )) 10:56:46 PM Creed: (( and Creed was actually death in disguise, trying to guide you all to your demise )) 10:57:33 PM Jamaros: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1YmS_VDvMY)) 10:58:17 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, couldn't resist)) 10:58:45 PM *** Rune listens. *** 10:58:51 PM Anna: As it turns out, celestials may not be friendly to you if they know I am associated with you. I didn't exactly get the details, but they seem to think that I am a prisoner here. In particular, watch out for one by the name of Nahaliel. He knows of me. 10:59:30 PM | Edited 11:01:14 PM Anna: In truth, the only thing holding me prisoner at the moment is gravity. 11:01:34 PM Jamaros: ((And here's where I think we'll be leaving it for tonight)) 11:01:41 PM Jamaros: ((Shopping next week)) 11:01:58 PM Quill: Huh. So they'd blame us for keeping you captive, even though we're puny flesh things? 11:02:12 PM Rune: Also, we like you. 11:03:36 PM Anna: Apparently they would do this because they believe it is right. They needn't concern themselves with details that might cloud their convictions. 11:05:28 PM Anna: yeah. This session: Talkin' about craziness, and Rocket Surgery in the background. Next session: Shopping! 11:05:38 PM Rune: Well, we still like you, and if they don't like it, they can go bless themselves. 11:06:23 PM *** Quill nods. "Yeah." *** 11:06:52 PM Anna: C'mere. 11:07:10 PM *** Anna opens her arms for a hug. *** 11:07:18 PM Rune: We can help you get back if you want to go, and help Creed find her eggs, and help Quill not get killed by Fae and help Taeral get a body back. 11:07:22 PM *** Rune hugs Anna! *** 11:07:43 PM *** Quill also hugs Anna. *** 11:08:10 PM Anna: pokey and weird, but still probably nice 11:08:18 PM *** Hank has just been staring at the badge ***